thorn_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby Chronicles
Scooby Chronicles is the first sequel series to The Chronicles of Thorn Valley. It follows the story of Scooby Doo's relationship with his new friends (A fox named Tod - a hound dog named Copper and a vixen named Vixey). Episodes *Prologue *Tod and Copper on the run *From Rags to Riches *Tod to the Rescue *Tod and Vixey *Reunion *Foulfellow *Scooby saves the Farm *Engagement *Mr and Mrs Fox Plot After a young fox is separated from his mother - Scooby Doo and Shaggy (along with Big Mama the owl - Boomer the woodpecker and Dinky the finch) arrange for him to be adopted by Widow Tweed. Tweed names him Tod - since he reminds her of a toddler. Meanwhile - Tweed's neighbor - a hunter called Amos Slade brings home a hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to his hunting dog Chief. Scooby and Shaggy moved out of Coolsville and became Hollywood actors. One day - Scooby befriended one of Sharpears and Dashwood Fox's children - a young vixen named Vixey. When Scooby Vixey and Shaggy went to play together on Widow Tweed's farm - Tod and Copper become playmates and vow to remain friends forever. Vixey's uncle - The evil Foulfellow and his sidekick Gideon the cat tried to catch and kidnap Tod. But their plan was foiled when Chief attacked Tod. Slade and Chief chase him until they are confronted by Tweed. Shaggy and Scooby began to make fun of Slade. But an upset Vixey told the pair to stop bothering the hunter and she fled from them. Tod (believing Copper is best friends with Shaggy and Scooby) went to find a new best friend until he met Vixey and made her happy as they fall in love with each other. Hunting season comes and Slade taught Copper how to be a hunting dog. Time passed and Tod grew up. On the night of Copper's return - Tod sneaks over to meet him. Copper explains that he is now a hunting dog. Chief chased Tod onto a railroad track where he saves himself from an oncoming train. But is wounded. Copper and Slade blame Tod for the accident swear vengeance. The next day - Tweed (who realized about the accident) took Tod into the forest and sets him free. Tod once again met Vixey and stayed with her. After Scooby and Shaggy quit ther Hollywood job - They went to live next door of Tweed's home. When Scooby tried to be friendly with Vixey - She walked away from him. She disliked him for making fun of Slade. After an adventure on Pleasure Island and an escape from The evil Coachman - Scooby hoped Vixey would forgive him and Shaggy for teasing Amos. Then he discovered that Foulfellow schemed to take over as the monarch of the forest. Slade and Copper went into the forest to hunt Tod. But the hunters get attacked by Foulfellow who magically transformed himself into a dangerous bear. Copper fights the bear. But is no match for him. Tod came to Copper's rescue. He and Scooby fought Foulfellow until they all fall down a waterfall. With Foulfellow gone - Tod survied as Scooby recovers from his wounds. Copper and Slade showed remorse to Tod. Vixey forgived Scooby and became friends with him again. One day - Tod and Vixey were engaged. But as they spend time with Copper - Tod sees Copper trying to pick Vixey up after she rested next to a river and he thinks the hound is about to kiss Vixey on the shoulder. In a jealous rage - Tod attacked Copper and they fight with each other. When Vixey left - Chief and Scooby stopped the arguement. Tod went to find Vixey after he showed remorse to Copper. After an encounter with the scheming cowboy Yosemite Sam - Scooby helped Tod find Vixey. The fox and the vixen found each other at last. Months later - Scooby and Shaggy became the babysitters for the children of the now married Tod and Vixey. On a hill - Vixey joins Tod as he looks down on the homes of Copper and Tweed. Triva *The story took place after Thorn Valley Chronicles. Category:Series Category:Episodes